Moments
by shinku-kai
Summary: .:Yaoi:. A series of snapshots following Iruka and Kakashi. Written in response to the Christmas Festival Challenge at Kakairu LJ .:kakairu:.
1. Pajamas

Title: Pajamas  
Theme: Pajamas  
Rating: PG  
Author: Shinku Kai

Authors Note: This is my first fic for the Christmas Festival Challenge on kakairu LJ. I haven't written fan-fiction for a while so i'm a bit rusty so my apologies for the length and overall quality. I should improve as i go along... ' Un-betaed so sorry for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters.

**Pajamas**

Iruka stared in horror at the contents of the Christmas gift his boyfriend had so happily bestowed on him. Tentatively, he picked the offending material up between his fingers as he transfered his glare to the man sitting in front of him.

Kakashi was smiling.

"What is this?" A warning hidden within the drawn out words.

"Pajamas."

"Aren't these..._female_ pajamas?"

"The colour matches your eyes, don't you think?."

He was still smiling.

"Kakashi... run."


	2. Revenge

Title: Revenge  
Theme: Santa  
Rating: PG  
Author: Shinku Kai

Authors Note: The second fic for the Christmas Contest in kakairu LJ. While they are set up like one shots, they all belong to the same series.

Disclaimer: Watches moths fly out of wallet If I owned Naruto and co, there's no way my wallet would be this empty...

**Revenge**

Kakashi stared at the sky and cursed whatever gods were watching, Gai, and Iruka. Especially Iruka. He was hot, tired, and if the mini devil in his lap pulled at his fake beard one more time, he was not going to be held responsible for his actions...

Iruka stood in the corner of the room, smirking at his boyfriend's plight. Gai had been so happy when Iruka suggested the "Best Santa" contest that it took the Hokage an hour to convince him to wait until the Academy Christmas Party to complete the challenge (rather than traumatizing the rest of village.) Even Gai's fluro green santa suit couldn't dim the satisfaction of seeing his lover decked out in a bright red santa suit with a dozen mini-nin hanging off every limb in sight, dismay clearly written across his face.

He was certain that he wouldn't be getting any pajamas for Christmas this year.


	3. Mistletoe

Title: Mistletoe  
Author: Shinkukai  
Rating: PG  
Theme: Mistletoe

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

**Mistletoe**

He was found rocking himself under the great oak tree in the middle of Konoha Park. Sasuke sniffed in disdain as he trod across the freshly fallen snow towards the young man. He'd spent most of the day tracking down the blond so that he could practice his new taijutsu technique he had been working on, and said blond decided to go have a breakdown on him.

Tch.

Prodding Naruto with the toe of his shoe when he received no acknowledgment, Sasuke decided to break the silence himself.

"Whats wrong with you, dobe?"

"...Iruka sensei...Kakashi sensei... _Mistletoe_..."

Sasuke thought it would be wise to find a new training partner that day.


	4. Bonding

Title: Bonding  
Author: Shinku Kai  
Rating: PG  
Theme: Snow

Authors Note: You will find that I will be uploading two chapters at a time (just so you know :) )

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters, I'm just borrowing them for my own enjoyment

**Bonding**

Iruka slowed as he neared the park, catching a glimpse of dark blue and black weaving out of the trees.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke paused in his jump as he looked down at his former sensei.

"Is Naruto in there?"

He nodded once and continued on his way. Whatever had happened, he was sure that he was better off not knowing.  
Especially when it considered his other (perverted) sensei and _mistletoe_...

* * *

Iruka's footsteps echoed off the tree, making the silence around him more pronounced. He had never meant for Naruto to find out in that way, and the sight of the young man who was the closest he had to a family huddled under the tree nearly broke his heart.

For all truth, he had expected Naruto to fly off into one of his loud rants and had prepared for such an occasion, but this new, silent Naruto was an unknown factor, so he contended himself to flop down into the snow and wait for Naruto to make the first move.

* * *

"Iruka sensei..."

Iruka paused in his cloud watching to look over toward the blonde.

"Naruto?"

"Why him?"

"Because I chose him, and he chose me."

Naruto frowned at the ground, twirling his finger in random patterns throught the snow.

"Wasn't I family enough?"

Iruka pushed himself into a sitting position.

"You will always be my family, first and foremost. But does it have to mean that no one else is allowed to be a part of it?"

The white particles fell softly onto the two young men, gathering within dark and light tresses as Naruto gazed silently towards the man who was the only family he's ever had. A large grin broke out across his face.

"The one who makes the biggest snow angel gets free ramen, Iruka ni-san"

* * *

So sappy i make myself sick -grins- Hopefully the length should make up for the smaller fics. 


	5. Gingerbread

Title: Gingerbread Man  
Author: Shinku kai  
Rating: PG  
Theme: Gingerbread

Authors Note: Back to short fics again... I'm afraid my muses don't seem to be listening to me when i ask for longer plot bunnies... Sorry for the long wait - it's purely due to my own laziness... so i'm uploading all of the chapters today, as a way of apologising :)

Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to put this on my stories, so this disclaimer will also include my previous fics (silly me ;). I do not own Naruto or the characters. The helpless gingerbread man does belong to me though ;)

* * *

**Gingerbread Man**

Kakashi eyed the interloper with disdain. How dare he interfere with his Ruka Time. The look of joy that blossomed across Iruka's face at _his_ arrival sent shivers of rage down his spine, and the way Iruka would watch _him_ out of the corner of his eye instead of focusing that lustful look towards his boyfriend made Kakashi want to draw out his kunai and hack at the little bastard until he was nothing but tiny pieces.

But Iruka wouldn't like that. No, he had a better way to deal with interlopers like _him_.

Kakashi grinned evily.

-

-

Iruka returned from the kitchen to find a smug Kakashi and a (very) headless gingerbread man.

* * *

(I really hate the editing program they use... messes with my format...) 


	6. Battle

Title: Battle  
Author: Shinku kai  
Rating: PG  
Theme: Sugar Cookies

Authors Note: The 6th fic for the Xmas Festival in **kakairu**.

Disclaimer: I barely own myself, let alone Naruto

* * *

**Battle**

He should of known something was up when Naruto had just smiled and waved when they had bumped into him at the market earlier that day.

He tried to block Iruka's view, but he was too late! Iruka's eyes glazed over as he drifted towards the dinning room table, all plans of letting Kakashi ravish him completely gone from his mind. Curse you Naruto!

Kakashi glanced around, looking for an opening. But there was too many! Dozens of beady chocolate eyes mocked him with all their chocolaty goodness, armed with...

No! Not the Sugar Cookies! Iruka would never be able to resist!

-  
-

Kakashi slumped in defeat as Iruka ruffled Naruto's hair, thanking him for the (army of) christmas sweets as he placed a sugar cookie into that delicious (and now off limits) mouth of his, Naruto smirking in victory.

Score: Kakashi - 0, Naruto - 1.

* * *

Note: My apologies for the numerous exclamation marks...  



	7. Discord

Title: Discord  
Author: Shinku kai  
Rating: PG  
Theme: Presents

Disclaimer: Naruto and the characters do not belong to me, and is written purely for fun :)  
**  
**

* * *

**  
Discord**

Iruka's breath came out in small icy puffs as he pressed through the crowd, Naruto in tow. After spending the morning shopping for Christmas presents, he was ready to put his feet up and have himself a nice bowl of ramen. Despite the hectic morning, he was pleased with the gifts he had chosen, especially the little surprise for his boyfriend that was only going to be opened in _private_...

He had been surprised to see Naruto walking around by himself, gazing at the windows but never going in. After helping Iruka to finish his shopping (Iruka making sure Naruto wasn't carrying the bag with Kakashi's gift in it), they had decided to do lunch before heading back to Iruka's place. Glancing towards Naruto, Iruka frowned. Naruto hadn't brought a single thing the whole day; he hoped it wasn't because he was too busy helping him with his shopping.  
"Naruto?"  
"Yeah Iruka ni-san?"  
"I noticed you haven't done any Christmas shopping today."  
Naruto beamed up at Iruka.  
"Thats because I'm already finished"  
Iruka smiled, juggling the bags in his hands to ruffle Naruto's hair (noticing with dismay that Naruto was already almost matching him height for height).  
"That's great Naruto! I'm glad to see that you're planning ahead."  
"Yeah, but it wasn't easy. I had to make sure that I didn't forget anyone."  
"How many did you buy for?" Iruka asked, bemused.  
"Well, there's Sasuke-baka, and Sakura-chan of course, and then Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Lee, Garra..."  
Iruka let his mind wander as he pushed open the flap to _Ichiraku_, placing his bags on the ground next to his seat.  
"What about Kakashi?"  
Naruto smile dropped instantly.  
"What about him?"  
Iruka decided not to push the issue, instead ordering ramen for both himself and Naruto, sighing inwardly. It seems that Naruto wasn't quite ready to accept Kakashi into the family just yet.

* * *

Have I mentioned how much i _really_ hate their editing program... 


	8. Ribbon

Title: Ribbon  
Author: Shinku Kai  
Rating: PG-13 (for Kakashi's pervy mind...)  
Theme: Ribbon

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

**Ribbon**

Kakashi walked slowly down the aisle, ignoring items that didn't look right and lingered over others that caught his interest, only to write them off as well. He wanted to find a nice present for Iruka, something different, as a way to make up for his and Naruto's behavior over the last few weeks. He was being patient, waiting for them to come to terms with each other (well, for Naruto to come to terms - Kakashi knew full well that Naruto was a part of Iruka's life and that he was going to have to accept that if he was to ever have a proper relationship with the man), but it must be hard for him to see his two precious people at each other's throats. Which was why Kakashi was rummaging through the more...unusual shops in Konoha for a present, instead of the bookshop or weapon shop that he would of originally gone to. Unfortunately he wasn't having much luck finding the perfect gift for his suffering lover.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
He spotted it when he lifted up the glass paperweight. It had been pushed to the back of the shelf, hidden from sight, and the bright blue colour drew his attention to it immediately. Kakashi pulled at the end, revealing a long wide cerulean ribbon with swirling aqua edging, longer than he was tall. Kakashi smiled he walked up to the counter, paperweight forgotten. He absently paid the cashier, mind busy with thoughts featuring a ribbon, bedposts and an incredibly hot chunin school teacher.

Oh yes, Kakashi was going to show Iruka _exactly_ how much he appreicated him.


	9. Face Down

Title: Face Down! The Christmas Tree Challenge!  
Author: Shinku kai  
Rating: PG  
Theme: Christmas Tree

Authors Note: This played out like a Naruto episode in my head (hence the strange sounding title...).Hopefully it turned out ok. Un betaed so if you find any mistakes, let me know :). This is story 9/12 for the kakairu Christmas Festival Challenge.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters, I'm just curing my boredom.

* * *

**Face Down! The Christmas Tree Challenge!**

They moved quickly and silently through the trees, pausing to inspect the surrounding growth for any marks or other deformities before moving on to the next tree. Their target: The best christmas tree Konoha had to offer, the client - one Iruka Umino, Chunin teacher. They had split off as soon as they had entered the grounds, both determined to be the one to bring Iruka the best Christmas tree (which would obviously better than any the other picked). Naruto perched on the top of the center tree, ignoring the frustrated cries of the seller as he scouted out the area. There was no way he was going to lose to that perverted jounin who had the audacity to taint his Iruka. No, he, Naruto, would bring Iruka ni-san the biggest, coolest looking tree, while Kakashi looked on with his tail between his legs as Iruka congratulated him on his amazing find. That would show him!

Kakashi slouched through the trees, pausing to inspect a random tree before moving onto the next. He spotted an orange blob on the tip of the tallest tree, eye crinkling as he watched Naruto race off towards the taller section of the grounds. He was in the middle of inspecting the last tree on that particular row when he heard a large shout, and Naruto came barreling through the under bush.

"Kakashi sensei!"  
"Hey Naruto, just in time to see the tree I've picked out for Iruka."  
Naruto snorted and pointed his finger into Kakashi's face.  
"Ha! You call that a tree! That's nothing but a piece of kindling compared to the tree I've picked out for Iruka ni-san!"  
"So you say... show me this tree of your's then."  
Leading Kakashi to the other end of the grounds, he stood proudly in front of the tree deemed most worth of gracing Iruka's homestead. It was a beautiful tree, kakashi conceded, if you ignored the fact that at over 6 metres high, there was no way that it would fit into Iruka's house.  
"One question Naruto."  
"What?" Naruto pouted as he looked up at his former sensei, daring him to find something wrong with his choice.  
"How is it going to fit into Iruka's living room?"  
Naruto faltered, opening and closing his mouth silently as he looked back up at the tree, shoulders slumping in defeat.  
"Damn it..."  
Kakashi put a consoling hand onto his shoulder.  
"It's a nice tree, all the same."  
Naruto snorted and shrugged the hand away.  
"Whatever. Where's your tree?"

Kakashi sighed as he walked back towards the place where Naruto had found him earlier. It was hard to be the bigger man, especially when dealing with a sulking teenage who had suddenly decided to hate him. Naruto certainly wasn't making it easy for any of them, but, Kakashi conceded, there were times that he was just as bad as Naruto. It's a wonder that Iruka hadn't boxed them both around the ears by now. Stopping in front of the tree he had chosen early, he turned and waited for Naruto's consent. Huffing, Naruto preformed the most thorough search of a tree ever seen (why wasn't he this focused on missions?), before turning to the seller, declaring the tree as "The One".

The seller took the money in relief, just glad to have the two arguing shinobi gone without causing any damage to his merchandise. Maybe next year he'd set up shop in a non-shinobi village. Upon hearing approaching voices, he put on a fake smile as he greeted the two men in hideous green outfits, both whom declared victory over the other and pranced off into the grounds. He sighed. What was it with ninjas and challenges, anyway?

* * *

Don't forget to click on the little purple button below... :) 


	10. Understanding

Title: Understanding  
Author: Shinku kai  
Rating: PG  
Theme: Cranberries

Authors Note: I'm not too sure if I managed to get the mood across properly in this one. Hopefully I did. Un-betaed so let me know it there's any mistakes that i've missed. Story 10/12 for the **kakairu** Christmas Festival Challenge.

Disclaimer: Not Mine, nor are they filling my pockets with extra christmas cash (as nice as it might be).

* * *

**Understanding**

Naruto peered closely at the label turning the can around in his hand once, twice, before setting it back on the shelf. It had sounded so easy when he had thought of it earlier. After all, it was only Christmas Dinner he wanted to cook, as a way to thank Iruka ni-san for all that he had done for him over the years. He picked up another random tin to inspect, wondering why there was any need to have more than one kind of cranberry.  
"Green's Cranberries are better."  
Naruto jumped, nearly dropping the tin in his hand as he twirled around to face the offending voice.  
"You!"  
Kakashi waved in greeting, ignoring the dark look he was receiving from the younger man.  
"Funny to see you outside the ramen aisle. What are you up to?" He peered into Naruto's cart, "Christmas dinner shopping as well I see."  
"What do you mean 'as well'? I'm the one cooking Iruka ni-san dinner, not you!"  
"hey hey, easy there tiger," Kakashi held his hands out placidly, "You'll get us both kicked out for disrupting the peace and then Iruka won't be having _any_ christmas dinner."  
Naruto huffed as he turned back to the cranberry display.  
"Whatever. I don't see why he chose you of all people."  
"You know what Naruto, neither do I."  
They both stood in silence.  
"How long have the two of you been going out?"  
"Nearly 2 years now."  
"Two years, and not a word from either of you about it," bitterness framing Naruto's words.  
"Well, it wasn't like you were here to tell you," Kakashi replied, tone harsher than he had intended. They both exchanged heated looks until Kakashi sighed and turned away, grabbing a can.  
"Look Naruto, I'm sorry that you weren't told sooner, but Iruka wanted to tell you about us face to face, rather than in a letter, and when you did finally arrive back, he wanted to find the right time to tell you. Your opinion matters a lot to him you know. He was worried that you'd end up hating him."  
"I could never hate him!"  
"No, you hate me instead."  
Naruto looked down at the ground.  
"I don't hate you Kakashi Sensei, not really. I just... don't want Iruka to get hurt again, that's all."  
"And you think I would hurt him?"  
"You could."  
"Yes, and so could you."  
The silence hung heavily on the air, dissipating when Naruto held out his hand, palm facing upwards.  
"Pass that can you recommended, will ya. We'll need it for the turkey."  
Kakashi smiled as he passed the can of cranberries his former student.  
"You know, this doesn't mean that I'm accepting you as Iruka ni-san's boyfriend."  
"I know."

* * *

Almost there... 


	11. Mittens

Title: Acceptance  
Author: Shinku kai  
Rating: PG  
Theme: Mittens

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, the rating would be much, _much_ higher (for all the kakairu moments...;) )

* * *

**Mittens**

Iruka smiled at the sight on his doorstep. Naruto stood in front of him with a goofy grin, bulging red sack, and a large santa hat perched firmly on his head, complete with a flashing pompom on the tip.

"Merry Christmas Iruka ni-san! I've come to deliver my present!"

"Would you like to come out of the snow Naruto?"

"Sorry Iruka ni-san, but I've gotta deliver all these first, then I'll come around for a hot cocoa," he replied, voice muffled from being buried up to his shoulders in the red sack. "Damn it, I thought I put it on top..."

With a shout of glee he pulled out a (badly wrapped) present, placing the small package within Iruka's waiting hands.

"Thank you Naruto."

"Well, open it!"

Iruka grinned at Naruto's obvious excitement as he unwrapped the gift, ribbon falling to the ground.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
At some point of time Kakashi had wandered over to the hallway, wondering who had kept his lover away from the warm fire. Smiling at the sight before him, he silently peered over Iruka's shoulder at the present in his hands.

Within the confines of ribbon and paper were a pair of gaudy looking mittens, knitted using several (clashing) colours with no obvious pattern to their placement. Iruka smiled as he slipped them on, flashing them up to show Naruto.

"So they do fit! It took me ages to knit those and I was worried that I got your size wrong."

"They fit perfectly Naruto, Thanks."

Iruka wrapped Naruto into a giant bear hug, Kakashi turning to retreat into the warmer living room.

"Hold up Kakashi Sensei."

Kakashi turned to find a small parcel being placed into his hands, Naruto glaring up at him.

"Well, open it."

Kakashi unwrapped the present slowly (after all, this was _Naruto_ - who knew what trick he had placed within the depths of the deceptive present), blinking in surprise at the contents.

"They match."

Kakashi slipped his mittens on, earning a small smile from Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto."

The smile turned into a large grin as Naruto hefted the bag onto his shoulder.

"Gotta get going if I want to get these presents out in time. Keep the hot cocoa warm for when I'm done!"  
-  
-  
-  
Silently watching Naruto disappear into the swirling mist, Iruka lent back into his boyfriend, covered fingers intertwined. 

* * *

AN: How does it go? So sweet, it makes me wanna puke candy canes! -grins-

Yeah, I know the format's different but I just can't be bothered playing around with the editing...


	12. contentment

Title: Contentment  
Author: Shinku Kai  
Rating: PG  
Theme: Lights 

Authors Note: The last of my fics for the **kakairu** christmas festival. For those who have clicked on the 'fast forward' button, I thought i better let you know that I've posted up about 8 chapters today so you might want to go back to 5: Gingerbread Man if you haven't read from there already :)

* * *

**Contentment**

The lights shone brightly against tan skin, a multitude of colours dancing across the lithe body as Iruka swayed unconsciously to the soft tune emitting from the stereo gracing the mantle. Kakashi grinned from the couch, Naruto sleeping across his lap, watching the unconscious display his lover unwittingly put on as he placed several items within the stockings hanging above the fireplace. Christmas had been an overall success, despite the few setbacks earlier, and seeing how happy Iruka had been when he served up the promised hot cocoa to Naruto, laughing as he moved about the kitchen preparing the last of the christmas dinner (or what had been salvaged from his and Naruto's misled attempt), made each moment worth more than any present (though Iruka's _secret_ present came a close second...). Sighing in contentment, Kakashi reached out his hand towards the tanned man, drawing Iruka in for a chaste kiss. Yes, every moment with Iruka was worth more than the world to him.  
-  
-  
-  
Iruka placed the small items within the stockings he had prepared for Kakashi and Naruto (his one already filled by Naruto), smiling softly as he hummed along to the nameless tune on the radio. Life was good, he decided as he watched Kakashi beckon to him, hand reaching out. Curling his fingers around Kakashi's, he allowed himself to be drawn to the sitting man, lips touching in a soft kiss. He pressed more firmly against Kakashi's lips, tongue reaching out to gently lick the uncovered mouth, sucking on his bottom lip before pulling away, eyes glinting with promise as he turned, the sway of his hips enhanced but the colours radiating from the lights embracing the Christmas Tree. Laughing at the pout on his lover's face, Iruka placed the last of the items within the stockings. Life was better now that his family was finally complete. He wasn't sure when Kakashi and Naruto had reached an understanding, but he was grateful not to have to walk on tiptoes around them, wanting to act but needing to let them sort it out for themselves. If he had intervened, they would of accepted a truce, but never move forward from the forced peace. It made for a few stressful weeks, (though some of their antics were worth a laugh - particularly the gingerbread wars...), but seeing Kakashi uncousiously stroke Naruto's hair as he watched him dance softly to the music, eyes filled with obvious desire, Iruka decided that it was worth every moment to have his family together.  
-  
-  
-

He might even replace the dye infected shampoo he'd placed within their stockings...

Naaaaa.

* * *

AN: I just want to say thank you to all my readers and reviewers :) Hopefully this mega posting appeases all those forced to wait so long for an update. 


End file.
